Kazama-kun no Baka
by Kazama Anbu
Summary: Menceritakan tentang Seorang anak laki-laki berketurunan Blasteran Indonesia-Jepang yang ikut tinggal bersama keluarganya di jepang. Dia Baru keluar dari SMP di indonesia dan memulai tahun ajarannya di jepang. Namun dia terlihat bodoh karena tingkahnya, hingga suatu hari dia memasuk club Drama dan membuat masa sekolahnya menjadi berwarna. Pria ini bernama " Udin Kazama ".


Jenis: Asli Fiksi

Genre: Komedi, Sekolah Dan Romantis

Bab 1 Mengejutkan

Awan mendung beserta hembusan angin yang kencang, membuat rok wanita cantik berambut violet itu terangkat ke atas sehingga terlihat celana dalam bergambar Teletubies Tingky Wingky.

Tidak di duga, seorang Pria pendek yang sedang lewat tak sengaja melihatnya hingga dia menahan untuk tidak tertawa.

namun dia tak kuat menahannya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak di depannya "Hahaha!"

wanita itu pun Marah dan Malu, hingga menghampirinya dengan aura misterius di sekelilingnya.

Pria itu pun panik, mencoba untuk menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian wanita itu hampir mendekati dirinya dengan Menatap tajam, namun si pria itu tertawa "hahaha!" hingga tak di sangka-sangka Ingusnya pun ikut keluar saat tertawa. Ngggh~ suara ingus keluar.

wanita itu pun Ilfeel dan tak kuat untuk tertawa, "Hahaha. Bocah ingusan!" ucap dia dengan tertawa lebih keras dari pria itu.

Pria itu pun berhenti tertawa dan membuang ingusnya ke tanah.

"Hmpp.." gumam pria itu dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

Karena wanita itu masih tetap tertawa, pria itu pun Jengkel.

Lalu pria itu mendekatinya dan menyusuti tangan bekas ingusnya ke tangan kanan si cewek, lalu dia pun kabur dengan cepat.

Wanita itu merasa jijik dan marah "Iiih.. lengket, aho, Baka, crazy !" ucap wanita itu dengan sangat keras berteriak kearahnya.

"Itu hadiah dari saya karena telah menghibur saya!" ucap pria itu dengan lantang sambil berlari.

Wanita itu pun Hanya bisa menatapnya tajam sambil mengingat wajahnya sambil bergumam "Sial ! Dasar Orang gila."

Keesokan harinya.

Kriiing ~ suara alarm jam berbunyi.

Cahaya matahari pun mulai menembus kaca ventilasi udara, menandakan hari sudah pagi.

Seorang pria berambut seperti Taylor Lautner berwarna kecoklatan mulai membuka matanya sembari melihat jam alarm sembari mematikannya.

"Sial ! Sudah jam 06.36 ," gumam pria itu sembari beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

Hari ini adalah hari pembukaan siswa baru di sekolah.

Hal yang paling penting hari ini adalah mendapatkan kesan pertama yang baik dari orang lain.

Dia bernama Udin Kazama, seorang Pria blasteran Indonesia-Jepang berambut Short Straight Casual kecoklatan menjadikan dia memiliki paras ganteng dengan kulit keputihan.

Udin adalah murid baru di High School Gakuen Hamatora, "Sial telat! aku berangkat! " ucap Udin sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

Dia pun berlari menuju sekolah.

Sesampai di depan gerbang.

Terlihat banyak sekali orang berkumpul.

"Ada kakak kelas yang menyatakan perasaan kepada siswi baru,"

"Dia ganteng, kok mau sih berlutut kepada wanita itu,"

"ih, wanitanya jual mahal tuh! "

"kalo di tolak keterlaluan tuh."

"Iya, kejam banget kalau di tolak" ucap Banyak Orang di sekitar udin.

namun udin hanya bisa membisu dan Penasaran.

"Siapa sih, pagi-pagi udah heboh banget." Inner udin sambil menerobos yg lain agar terlihat.

Terlihatlah wanita cantik berambut violet dan bergelombang bagaikan seorang putri bangsawan,sehingga wajahnya pun terlihat bercahaya, dan seorang pria yang sedang berlutut kepada wanita itu.

"Cantiknya!" ucap Udin di dalam hati.

Udin pun tak sadar memandanginya terus karena kecantikannya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, dia kan!" inner udin sambil terkaget-kaget.

Secara reflek Udin pun berteriak hingga semua orang melihatnya " Ee-ehh, Tingky wing-"

"Darling!" ucap wanita itu kepada Udin sambil berlari kearahnya lalu memeluk tangannya seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Eehh~ da-darling?" ucap Udin dengan terkaget-kaget.

"Hu um, maaf ya kak, sebenarnya aku udah punya pacar!" ucap wanita itu kepada pria yang ingin menembaknya.

"ouh, maaf aku tidak tau." ucap pria itu lalu pergi.

"Ternyata wanita itu udah punya pacar."

"kasihan ya, padahal ganteng." ucap banyak orang yang ada di situ.

Teng Tong tangki kotoran triad triad ~

suara bell berbunyi.

"Tes-tes untuk siswa baru di harapkan kumpul segera di aula untuk pembukaan penerimaan siswa baru!"

Semua orang pun bubar untuk bergegas kumpul di aula sekolah.

"Hei! Darling, ayo kita masuk." ucap Udin dengan tersenyum gila ke wajah wanita itu.

"Jangan kamu anggap serius! ini hanya akting!" ucap wanita itu dengan menatap tajam ke mata Udin.

"Kenapa harus aku? Bahkan kita saja belum kenal!" Ucap Udin dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Karena kmu punya hutang kesalahan yang ga bisa aku ampuni!"

"Kesalahan apa? Aku kan anak baik." ucap udin dengan malu-malu.

"oh iya kamu kan anak baik, Baik di gunakan sebagai pelampiasan ibu-ibu yang tau suaminya dapat surat Pemutusan Hubungan Kerja (PHK)!"

"Kejamnya!"

"Lebih kejam kamu! Susutin Cairan lengket yang menjijikan Ke tanganku!"

Percakapan mereka berdua sambil menuju aula sekolah.

"Ca-cairan Lengket? Hanako, kamu-" ucap teman hanako yang tidak sengaja mendengarnya.

"Megumi! bukan, bukan itu yang kamu maksud! Kamu salah paham. Nanti aku jelaskan deh!" ucap Hanako sambil menghampiri Megumi.

"Obat, bocah ingusan!" ucap Hanako kepada udin.

"Woi ! jangan bilang begitu ! bodoh, dasar cewek Tingky Wingky!" ucap udin dengan paniknya.

"Yuk Megumi, kita baris di tempat lain." ucap Hanako sambil menarik Megumi ke depan.

Setelah acara pembukaan selesai, semuanya pun bubar.

"Hah, akhirnya selesai juga." gumam Udin sambil membuang nafas.

Udin pun keluar dari pintu aula. Terlihat banyak kakak kelas yang menawarkan Clubnya untuk merekrut member baru.

"Wow.. banyak sekali grup yang mencari member baru, berbeda sekali dengan indonesia." gumam udin dengan takjubnya.

"Yang ingin Masuk Klub Basket silahkan daftar di sini!"

"Apa kamu mau masuk Klub Basket?" ucap pria kepada Udin.

"waah, club basket.." ucap Udin sambil membayangkannya.

"Kuroko, oper kepadaku!"

"Vanishing drive!"

Ctakk ~

"Kena! Aaaa ~ Jumping Shoot ~!"

"Goal!" (Keranjang kok Goal)

"Huaa.. Kazama-kun Kakoi (Keren)!" ucap banyak wanita.

"Kazama, nikahi aku!"

"Hehehe!" Senyum udin seperti Kise Ryouta.

"Kyaaa~ Kazama-kun tersenyum untukku!"

"Bukan, dia senyum untuk aku!" ucap banyak wanita dengan ribut memperebutkan senyum Kazama.

inner Udin sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Hallo, mau daftar tidak?" ucap pria itu sambil kebingungan melihatnya.

"Um.. Maaf kakak, aku belum ada niat menjadi pembasket handal." ucap Udin sambil membenarkan rambut Short Straight Casualnya.

"Cih, sombongnya." Gumam pria itu dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

Udin pun berjalan kembali ke tempat lain.

Setiap perjalanan, udin pun diberi banyak Brosur club.

Dia pun berhenti di taman olahraga sekolah.

Sambil berteduh di dekat pohon yang amat besar, dia membaca brosur satu persatu.

"Club Klasik," ucap Udin sambil membayangkannya.

Creek ~

aku membuka pintunya, di dalam ruang Geografi yang kosong, matahari tenggelam bisa dilihat dari jendela yang mengarah ke barat. Ternyata ada seseorang di sana.

Rambut hitam panjangnya terurai di bawah bahunya, dan seragam pelautnya sangat cocok baginya. Dia cukup tinggi untuk seorang gadis, mungkin sedikit pendek dari aku. Dan sudah jelas bahwa dia seorang siswi, bibir tipis dan sosok kesepiannya memperkuat gambaran klasik seorang siswi SMA dalam pikiranku. Sebaliknya, pupil matanya besar, dan bukannya anggun, matanya lebih terlihat bersemangat.

Dia adalah seorang perempuan yang aku pernah melihatnya.

Tetapi, Setelah melihatku, dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Hello. Kamu pasti Oreki-san dari Klub Sastra Klasik, kan? "

"Bu-bukan, aku Kazama-san member baru? " ucapku sembari cengengesan

"Oh, maaf salah orang." ucap wanita itu dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari ruangan.

"Tu-tunggu!" ucap Udin dengan wajah memelasnnya

sepertinya aku ga cocok di club itu" Inner Udin sambil bergumam.

"Berikutnya,Club Supranatural ya," ucap Udin dengan membayangkannya lagi.

Aku, Udin Kazama, adalah siswa kelas 1 SMA dan usiaku sebanding dengan tahun tahun yang kuhabiskan tanpa pacar. Dan tiba tiba aku mendapatkan pacar!? Maaf sobat, aku akan menapaki jalan kedewasaan sebelum kalian - seharusnya seperti itu, tapi kenapa aku dibunuh oleh pacarku sendiri!?

Aku masih belum melakukan apa apa! Apa tak ada Tuhan di dunia ini!?

Dan seorang yang menyelamatkanku adalah gadis tercantik di sekolahku, Rias Gremory-senpai. Aku diberitahu kebenaran mengejutkan darinya yang bukan Tuhan namun Iblis. "Kamu telah bereinkarnasi sebagai Iblis. Jadilah budakku Seumur hidupmu!"

Dengan terpikat oleh payudara dan kebaikan hatinya, hidupku sebagai Iblis tereinkarnasi dimulai!

 **"** Koneko-Chan, hentikan. Lantai tak akan bersih jika kau terus mengotorinya seperti ini." ucapku dengan penuh khawatir."berani kau ! diam ! kerjakan yang benar!" ucap Rias dengan penuh amarah.

 **"** Ara-ara dan jangan lupa cucikan semua bajuku ! nih !" Ucap Akeno dengan menatap tajam seperti ingin ,Akeno dan Koneko pun pergi makan di luar club.

"Kazama-kun - kazama-kun kau tak kenapa – kenapa ?" ucap Asia kepadanya.

 **"** Aku baik - baik saja. Ada apa Asia baik?" Ucap udin dengan tersenyum pasrah.

 **"** Ini aku mengantarkan undangan pesta dari pangeran. Pangeran mengundang semua Murid di Aula sekolah. Kau jangan lupa datang ya Jam 12 malam. Kalau bisa kau jangan beritahu Rias dan Akeno ! biar mereka tau rasa." ucap Asia

"Tapi, aku tak bisa pergi dengan pakaian compang-camping seperti ini," ucap Udin dengan cemas

"Tenang, nanti akan ada peri menolongmu!" ucap asia dengan bergegas pergi.

"Kok seperti Cerita bawang merah bawang putih gini!" Inner Udin sambil bergumam.

"Hm.. Tinggal satu club lagi yang belum aku Bayangkan, Yaitu club Drama!"

"Sekolah mewajibkan siswa harus mengikuti 1 club, itu pun minimal. Tapi gapapa deh masuk club drama, kebetulan aku penasaran dengan club ini."

Inner udin dengan berlagak seperti orang jenius.

"Yosh, nanti aja deh daftarnya" gumam Udin sambil bersender di pohon memainkan handphone Smartphone S5.

Cuaca yang begitu panas dan udara yang begitu sejuk, beserta suara teriakan orang-orang.

Membuat udin mengingat kampung halamannya.

"Hm.. Rasa ini sangat mirip seperti telah turun dari bus di indonesia" ucap udin sembari menarik nafas dan membayangkannya.

Cuaca yang terik membuat keringat Udin bercucuran.

"PeCaWas, PeCawas, PeCaWas .. Mas mau beli?" (PeCaWas: Kacang, permen, biji semangka)

"Maap Mas, ga ada uang receh!"

"uang gede juga ada kembaliannya kok."

"Kan udah aku bilang, ga ada uang receh, apalagi uang gede."

"huh, Dasar miskin." Gumam tukang dagang itu.

Batin Udin.

Tanpa disadari udin ketiduran begitu lama dan hari pun mulai sore.

"hmm.." gumam Udin sambil membuka matanya.

"wah gawat! Semoga belum tutup." ucap udin sembari pergi Berlari menuju gerbang untuk mendaftar di grup drama.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Kakak,"

hosh..hosh.. Nafas terengah-engah.

"Pendaftarannya masih buka?" ucap Udin sembari kelelahan karena berlari.

"Masih.. ini formulirnya," ucap wanita tersebut.

"Besok sore, kamu serahkan ke club drama ya!"

"Iya kakak, makasih ya kakak!"

"Hu um, kakak pulang duluan ya."

"Kakak tinggal di mana?"

"Di apartement dekat supermarket,"

"Waah, satu arah ya."

"Emang rumahmu di mana?"

"Satu Kilo meter melewati supermarket itu,"

"Ouh, di Perumahan ya?"

"Iya kakak,"

"Jadi, mau pulang bareng?"

"Engga kak, cuman nanya doang.." ucap Udin sambil tersipu malu.

"Ouh, kakak duluan ya."

"Iya kakak, hati-hati di jalan, takut ada maling."

"Emang pencuri mau maling apa?."

"Mencuri hati kamu, kan kakak cantik!" ucap udin dengan rayuan gombalnya.

"Ouh.. Iya." ucap kakak itu dengan sedikit kebingungan.

percakapan mereka yang sangat singkat.

langit berwarna oranye mulai memudar menjadi gelap.

"Waktunya pulang!" ucap udin sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Malam pun sudah tiba, lampu jalanan pun mulai menerangi jalan.

"Hari ini serasa sepi.. " gumam udin sambil menatap langit yang hampa.

* Bersambung *

( Baru Pertama kali membuat ini )


End file.
